Henrietta
Henrietta is one of the players trapped in the MMORPG Elder Tale. She is a Human Bard-Accountant and is a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance, where she serves as the guild's accountant. She serves as one of the leaders of the Akiba Raid Party and participates as a member of the Shibuya Raid Team. Her real name is ,宮之阪梅子 on the Log Horizon Database and her birthday is on March 25. Appearance Henrietta has honey-colored wavy hair, a round face, and chestnut-colored eyes. Although she tends to wear a stern expression, she's considered beautiful in her own way, and is said to be the "moon" to Marielle's "sun."Volume 1, Chapter 1 Like Shiroe, she wears glasses. Personality Henrietta is a hard-working and knowledgeable person who takes her role as the Crescent Moon Alliance's secretary very seriously. She is an experienced player of Elder Tale who has a good understanding of the game mechanics, as well as the history of famous guilds and the Debauchery Tea Party. However, her main weakness is an extreme fondness for cute things.「可愛いものに目がない...」 Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 3 For example, she appears to be obsessed with getting Akatsuki to wear feminine summer dresses. People tend to be distracted by this aspect of her and fail to see her more cunning and tactful side.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 5 To further this, she has self-esteem issues beneath her overlaying personality, seeing herself as inferior to others in both appearance and personality. She is aware of her own weaknesses and struggles to overcome them. She and Marielle have been friends since their university days, and she indulges her friend's effervescent and sometimes childish behavior. The more mature of the two, people occasionally seek her for consultation; despite Henrietta's tendency to dress up Akatsuki against the latter's will, the Assassin still trusts her enough to confide in her. Furthermore, she is capable of reading other people's emotions, recognizing both Akatsuki's and Minori's crushes on Shiroe. Despite her own feelings for the man, she decides not to pursue him, seeing the other two as being more suitable for his affections. Even so, she still feels that she has to assist him, as he couldn't shoulder everything on his own. Although he foresaw an incident occurring in Akiba during his absence, he left Henrietta with the means to create a solution for the problem. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe In the real world, Henrietta works as an accountant and has a masters in business administration. Her real name is Umeko Miyanozaka, but she strongly dislikes being called this name inside of the game.Log Horizon Anime, Episode 10 Her father was a workaholic, but was also a brilliant, sharp-eyed stock trader. Henrietta's mother often praised him when Henrietta was growing up, and as a result Henrietta also has tastes for those kinds of men.Volume 10 Profile Even though her father usually carried a severe expression and she found him to be a bit scary, he had a very loving relationship with his wife, which left a lasting impression on Henrietta. Round Table Alliance arc Return of the Goblin King arc Libra Festival arc Fallen Guardian arc Before Shiroe left Akiba, he entrusted her with a prototype ATM card which, while useless at the moment, held immeasurable potential. His leaving her with it clued her in on the fact that Shiroe was not in Akiba, and her hunch was later confirmed by Akatsuki after she revived from being killed by Enbart Nelles. With this knowledge, she helps Shiroe from Akiba.Log Horizon light novel: Volume 6, Chapter 4 Homesteading the Noosphere arc Henrietta, along with Marielle, Serara, Shouryuu, and Hien, participates in the Shibuya Raid Team as one of the Crescent Moon Alliance's representatives. She notices that Shiroe was struggling to think clearly during the battle, and his half-hearted resolution causes her to slap him to get him back to his senses. Equipment Volume 1 Volume 10 Trivia *Henrietta's real name, Umeko, is the same as Mamare Touno's grandmother's.http://www26.atwiki.jp/loghorizon/pages/101.html *Henrietta is very similar to Maid Chief from Mamare's previous work, Maoyu. Both are graceful, bespectacled women who serve as the surprisingly-competent assistants to their respective partners (Marielle for Henrietta, Maou for Maid Chief). The two also have slightly unusual obsessions; Henrietta likes cute girls, while Maid Chief dedicates herself to mastering the image of the idealized Japanese maid. **To further support this, Marielle and Maou are both buxom women with lazy streaks, but are capable when they are passionate. References Navigation Category:Crescent Moon Alliance members